For what I'm Worth
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: She was His. And he would use her as he saw fit..No one could save her from the Life she lived or the future that lay ahead, So she thought...Could one chance encounter finally free her from his grasp? Or would she be forever trapped under his price tag..
1. Flower

Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything Inuyasha..But the Character Cree is solely of my imagination.

Note: This is my story, told my way, and though I am using the characters from inuyasha they may be OOC from how their used in the series. Sorry, I hope you enjoy anyway! Arigato for reading.

Chapter One: Flower

-For What I'm worth-

_The night air was cool against her heated skin, bringing slight relief to the fresh wounds that decorated her pale frame. It was early in the morning hours as she_

_limped down the long aimless street, nothing to comfort her but the sounds of her knee high boots click clacking against the pavement, a signal that she had escaped_

_him once more and the abuse was over for now. She gathered in her surroundings cautiously, hoping that he wasn't following, usually a young pretty girl like herself_

_should be worried about drunks and pimps this time of night but no one would be stupid enough to touch her without his say so, everyone knew she belonged to him._

_It seemed she was alone and as she got to the next corner, her eyes lay on a familiar setting. Miroku's was lit in blue neon letters, "Thank God" she whispered a sigh_

_of relief escaping her lips, The owner of the little hole in the wall bar was a client of Plucked Flowers, calling for girls frequently to please his customers or himself._

_She had been in his company plenty times as entertainment for his business and he was always good to her, Not crazy enough to go against her master but then_

_again who was, at the least she could get cleaned up and a couple hours rest. She wobbled on weak legs across the street, pushing open the black doors of the_

_temporary safe haven. The establishment was dimly lit adding to the seduction of the girl slow dancing around the small stage in the corner, it was a weekday so it_

_was nearly empty except for some regulars... eyes glued to the view given, she used the energy she had left to plop down onto one of the bar stools, catching the_

_attention of the female bartender. "Hi there, can I help… Her words stopped as she moved closer and recognized the girl in front of her, "Cree?" Cree looked up at her_

_familiar face and gave a slight smile through the pain that racked her body, "Sango...Hey" Sango moved quickly from behind the bar noticing the bruises on her_

_exposed skin, she removed her black blazer and placed it over the young girls shoulders, "What Happened Cree-San?" she asked, eyeing the tears that welled up in_

_Cree's dark violet pools, "Nothing new" Sango shook her head lifting the girl to her feet, moving toward the back room behind the bar, "Damn him!" She cursed_

_"Miroku!"_

_"Let's get these off" Sango pulled at the leather boots until they slid down her leg, Cree winced as they rubbed against her bruised knees a flash of the cause playing_

_in her mind, she pushed it away along with the tears threatening to spill and laid across the small loveseat. "What is it woman!" Miroku chimed in moments later, a_

_bottle in hand and the stage dancer in the other. Sango shot him an angry look before continuing to tend to Cree's wounds, "Cree?" He immediately handed the_

_dancer his liquor and dismissed her with a wave of the hand, making his way over to her. "I'm sorry miroku, I don't mean to cause any trouble for you, I just didn't_

_know where else to come" "its ok" he assured with a smile, rubbing his hand across her forehead. It wasn't Really, Cree was The Top girl of Plucked Flowers, She was_

_17 and Beautiful..With long silk raven tresses, mesmerizing eyes and a baby face. She was also an impeccable Dancer able to move like liquid to any song, Her_

_Beauty and her talent alone was enough to earn more than any other girl Her master owned, and to top it all off she was a virgin. Miroku could get in a whirlwind of_

_shit by just helping her and not sending her back to the dojo instead but he would take his consequences, He felt for the girl..So young and thrown out into the world_

_to predators like her master, used and abused..Now he had done his share of womanizing but never abuse and Never to a girl like Cree, she was special..A diamond_

_amongst pebbles. "There..All cleaned up" Sango stood placing the throw blanket that lay on the back of the couch over the now sleeping girl. "You know we can't_

_keep her here" Miroku reminded Sango as she eyed her sleeping form worry and sadness spread across her features, she hugged miroku for comfort, seeing herself_

_in the girl as she slept peacefully, "I remember when it was you sprawled across that couch" Sango sighed at his words as her days as a plucked flower began playing_

_in her memory. She knew all too well what was in store for Cree, "I wish I could forget" she sighed "I wish we could just buy him out..Like you did for me", "I wish we_

_could to" Miroku agreed placing a small kiss on his friend's forehead "But he won't let her go, even after he sells her virginity, he won't..Naraku is no fool, he sees the_

_worth in her, he will use her up, until there is nothing left"._

_"Please stop!" she screamed as he forced her onto her knees, bending her roughly over his black silk covered futon. She shook in fear at the pain she knew was coming to her but that only excited him more as he lifted her skin tight dress above her hips and tore away her panties. "Please Naraku" she gave one last plea through her uncontrollable sobs but it was answered only with an evil laugh. "You are more than lucky your virginity is worth so much Cree or I would show you what real pain feels like" he pulled his long erection out of his silk night pants with his free hand and locked her hands behind her back with the other, positioning himself at her 2nd opening. "You cost me money! And now you will have to pay the price!"_

_She jumped out of her sleep panicked until she took in the view around her and it bought her back to reality, She was still at Miroku's, she took a deep breath and sat_

_at the edge of the couch, wiping the perspiration from her forehead and the early event with naraku from her mind. "Naraku" she whispered feeling a chill go up her_

_spine at the thought of him. She had been gone awhile now, if he wasn't looking for her yet, he would be and she didn't want to cause a problem for Miroku or Sango._

_She stood folding back up the blanket and pulling on her boots once more before exiting the room, as much as she didn't want to go back to plucked flowers, she_

_really didn't have a choice. "Cree how are you feeling?" Sango asked as she watched her walk from the back room and back around the bar, "Better" she added with_

_a slight smile removing the blazer to give back to her friend, "Thank you for everything Sango-San", "keep it" she remarked "it's yours", "Tell miroku I said thanks_

_and I'll see him later" she moved quickly to the door, picking up her pace at the thought of the consequences for them if Naraku caught her there without his_

_permission, she was so focused on her exit, she didn't see the man trying to enter the bar. In her haste they collided, her head hit his chest roughly causing her to_

_lose her footing, but before she could hit the ground, she felt a firm hand on the low of her back and another in her hair. She looked up shocked at the quick save,_

_and her eyes met with the amber colored strangers, "Thank you" she replied without a second glance, and rushed past him into the dark, He watched her until she_

_disappeared into the distance, "You welcome". "Sesshomaru, you finally arrived..How was your flight?" Miroku greeted as he approached from his office and caught_

_eye of his friend standing in the doorway, He approached him. Laying a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "You ok?" Miroku asked offering him the drink in_

_his hand, "I saw my fallen angel" he remarked sipping at the glass offered, "an angel huh?..How did you know she was your fallen angel? Miroku laughed jokingly,_

_Sesshomaru stared once more into the darkness, a view of her violet orbs fixed in his mind, the most beautiful and sad eyes he had ever seen,_

_"Because I caught her"._

End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing it, I am open to all reviews and opinions but Please no Flames! Lol until we meet again.. (Bows)


	2. The Florist and his Bouquet

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything Inuyasha. The character Cree is solely a creation of my imagination.

Chapter two: The Florist and his Bouquet

- For what I'm Worth -

_She slid the door open as quietly as she could peeking her head through the small crevice to make sure of a clear entrance; she slid her small frame through when_

she felt it was safe. Boots in hand she crept down the small corridor toward her quarters nervously, trying to stick close to the shadows untouched by the dim candle

lights that lined the hall, Please don't catch me she prayed in her mind, she knew the punishment if Naraku caught her after being gone so long, she had to make it

seem she had already returned and was sound asleep, that couldn't be achieved if she was spotted. She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her destination and

slid in silently closing the door behind her, "Where have you been?" she jumped as she heard the all too familiar voice behind her, she gulped down hard as fear rose

in her "Nowhere..I just needed some air, that's all" She turned to meet his eyes, glazed over and blood shot as he made himself comfortable on her white fur covered

futon. He shot her a grin as he stood lighting the wall lantern illuminating the darkness, he moved toward her slowly.. black robe hanging loosely on his slim muscled

frame, sake bottle in hand. Cree stepped back watching his face as he inched closer for any sign of anger but there was none just that devilish grin, leaving her

puzzled to his intention but knowing her master it was never good. She winced as he brung a hand up to her face..waiting for him to strike but to her surprise he

didn't, he merely rubbed the skin of her cheek gently, "have a seat my Flower". Her heart beat so hard against her chest he must have heard it as she silently moved

passed him and sat on her futon, trying to mask her worry with a smile, "Happy to see I waited for you my flower?" She shook her head in acknowledgment and he

smiled sitting next to her, taking her boots from her hands and tossing them across the room along with his bottle. "I give you so much, a home, love, a family, you

would never leave all of this would you?" He gripped her chin in his hand harshly forcing her eyes to meet his.

_He was very attractive, with pitch black tresses falling loosely down his back, soft features, a naturally seductive voice, and piercing crimson eyes,he seemed_

charming and caring at first glance, could this be what her mother saw? She often thought to herself..being able to recall 7yrs ago at the age of 10 when they first

walked through the doors of his dojo. She remembered her mother crying as the landlord put the lock on the only home she had ever known, her father had left

unexpectedly and her mother having no family or no means of income turned to a well known man in the area, Naraku. Word was he was in control of all the

businesses, supplying them with loans and merchandise to flourish in exchange for a monthly fee. She guessed her mother thought he would help, she was sure she

never thought the exchange would be her daughter. "Cree!" she could hear her mother's voice like it was yesterday, reaching out for her hand as naraku pushed her

through the doors along with a small sack of money, "You have what you asked for, you can start a new life now but the girl is mine, and if you ever come back here,

I will kill her" His words where cold as ice as he held onto cree tightly closing the screen, she took one more glance of her mother through tear filled eyes, that was

the last time she saw her. From that point on he had her trained by some of the highest paid prostitutes and escorts in the area.. on the art of seduction,

entertainment, and dance..raking in more young girls like herself in the process and then plucked flowers was born. The girls he had accumulated where known to be

the most beautiful in all of japan, men paying top dollar to have them in there company and a small fortune to have them in their beds. They all started as

entertainers and escorts..being payed to dance, or sing, or strip, whatever Naraku saw as their talent, and when they came of age he would sell their most sought

after quality to the highest bidder, their innocence. Cree was his first girl and his most prized possession, he seen the potential in her from the beginning, struck by

her beauty and it gave him the idea of plucked flowers, he could easily sell women but why when he could build them, use them to tease and taunt men, and when

they couldn't take it anymore dangle his girls infront of them until one was so desperate he would pay a ridiculous amount of money to take the only thing that still

belonged to her, her virginity. Cree was 16 when Naraku decided he couldn't contain himself anymore and claimed her the only ways he could but now she was 17

about to be 18 in a couple of weeks and the bidding had already began, her time was coming.

Tears lined the rims of her eyes as she shook her head "Of course I would never leave My love, I would never leave you" the lie seemed to sting her throat as she

spoke it, of course she wanted to run but it was futile, he always found her and beat her or worse, there was no way out. "Good" he whispered sweeping her hair

from her neck and licking at her pale skin as he slid his hand up her dress. "Please" she begged silently, blush covering her cheeks as he found her core and rubbed

softly, he smiled at her reaction as a small whimper escaped her "Don't fight it Cree, let me make you feel better flower", He pulled his hand away pushing her down

quickly, towering over her, he locked her hands in his, she fought against his grip but he was too strong, harshly pushing his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue

through her lips. She breathed deep coughing as he moved his mouth to her neck once again this time sucking a the skin, marking her, "Naraku Please!" she

screamed bucking up against him but he covered her mouth, lifting up off her enough to tear the dress off between them and remove his own robe, "Shhh" he placed

a finger to his lip with a grin "If you wake your sisters, they won't be able to perform properly, and they will be punished" She didn't want to be the cause of any

aggression toward the girls so she was silent as he removed his hand. "good girl" he stood staring down at her, licking his lips as he admired her body. She was slim

and short in stature but her breast were full and plump, leading down to a curvy frame and slightly wider hips, giving off a soda bottle shape, he rubbed his long

erection wanting nothing more but to take her in all ways possible but he wouldn't lose out on her pay day. He rubbed at her knees, eyeing the bruises he had left

from there earlier episode "My beautiful flower, Im sorry if I hurt you" She turned her head away, a tear rolling from her eye, he always said sorry, all it did was

sound good. "let me show you how sorry I am" he softly pushed her legs apart positioning himself between, kissing her thigh before wrapping his mouth around her

core. She gripped the fur bedspread beneath her as warmth and ecstasy ran through her. She didn't want this, he knew but he also knew she couldn't help how her

body reacted to his actions and it excited him that she had no control. She tried to run from him sliding up her bed but he only pulled her back down, wrapping his

arms around her legs preventing her from escape. He flicked his tongue out quicker now against her knot of nerves, and felt her juices beginning to flow at his

actions, he smiled to himself licking at her wetness and then proceeding to his task. "No" she moaned trying desperately to move but he only held her in place, she

had no control over how her body felt, what he was doing to her, she felt strong tingles combing down her spine and around to her lower stomach, she knew the

moment was coming as it had many times before when he tasted her, she wished she could fight it off, she never wanted to give him the satisfaction of thinking she

wanted this but regardless of how hard she tried it was to no avail. She threw her head back and let it go, he took advantage of her state and before she could fight

him off he lay his body against hers pushing his throbbing erection into her 2

_nd__ hole. She cried out as he penetrated her, her bottom still being sore from his earlier_

punishment but this time he went slow kissing her softly and stroking softer, he wanted her to feel pleasure, to let her know regardless of how he had her, he was in

control still and she had none. He laughed as he watched her beneath him trying to fight the pleasure he gave, "you can't win Cree, I own you..mind and body". He

stroked her deeper now sinking his face into the waves of her raven tresses as he felt his end nearing, he licked her ear, gripping her silk strands, "tell me you love

me" he whispered, moans escaping him now as he felt his seed dripping, threatening to spill. She couldn't help the warmth that rose in her once more as he moved in

her "No" she answered in a breathy moan turning her head away from him, "No?" he asked, her defiance angering him, he pulled her hair harshly, causing her to

once more scream out, this time in agony, "I said tell me you love me" he demanded, bringing his free hand down to rub her core once more as he felt her begin to

tremble beneath him, he knew she was about to reach her peak again along with him. "I Love you!" Her voice filled the room as she released once more and he

shortly followed, filling her with his seed. Once again he stood, pulling on his robe as she curled in a ball amongst her covers..Ashamed. He laughed as he made his

way to her door "I will send kanna in the morning to get you cleaned up and you can take a couple days off to recoup. I'm tired of you trying to defy me Cree as you

can see you can't" She brang her knees to her chest and let her tears fall freely at the true words he spoke, there was no escaping him. He turned once more to her

before exiting, "The more you defy me the more money I lose; I can't keep bruising up my Mona Lisa, so if you misbehave again I will beat one of the other flowers

to an inch of her life, and you don't want that on your conscience do you?" He slammed the screen behind him his evil laugh echoing through the halls and through

her head.

"_So what do you think?" Miroku eyed his comrade who sat silently sipping at his vodka, soaking up the proposition that was presented. "I can get it done, but we_

have to make sure we have some allies out there, I'm no miracle worker and I'm out of my territory, If there is no support we will be too far outnumbered" Miroku

sank back in his chair "Your right" he acknowledged, "I can reach out to some of the business owners I'm close to, ones I know I can trust with this, and hopefully

they can reach a little further." Sesshomaru stood leaning against the far wall "Or I could blow his Dojo into the next century and we could be on the next plane out

of here", "No!" Sango interrupted, entering miroku's office, broom in hand, the task she pretended to do while ease dropping. "There are innocent girls in there, if it

wasn't for miroku I would still be there to and.." "Relax Sango-san" miroku replied coming to her and sitting her down in his office chair "were not going to blow it

up." "We can't blow it up Sesshomaru; there are in fact girls there, the plucked flowers" "Plucked Flowers?" Sesshomaru asked sitting at the edge of his friend's desk

listening intently. "There young women Naraku bought or found homeless on the streets to his business called plucked flowers .He takes them and turns them into

entertainers, escorts, and then eventually prostitutes"… "I use to be one of them" Sango chimed in, "I lost my parents In a car accident and with no family I was

basically on the streets at 16, Naraku took me in Only to prep me as a plucked flower and I worked for him as an Escort and Strip Tease Until I was 18 and he.."

Sesshomaru eyed the young girl as she paused, averting her vision to the floor, Miroku moved quickly over to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He

sells there innocence to the highest bidders once they get of age, and then use them as prostitutes. Me and Sango grew up together and one day she was just gone, I

didn't see her again until I placed an order for a strip tease for gentleman's night at the bar, and there she was a plucked flower..She was already 18 so I pleaded

with Naraku to free her and he did for a cost, he takes half of my earnings for the month as payment for Sango and now my business is struggling..If I'm not able to

meet his quota he will take my bar and Sango along with it." Miroku pushed Sango's brown hair from her face and lifted her chin to him, seeing the guilt on her

features,

he gave her a reassuring smile, "You are worth every penny Sango-san." "So.." Miroku continued "I will get this plan in motion, give me a week and I will see what

I can do about allies, until then Sessh, Your more than welcomed to one of my apartments upstairs" Sesshomaru shook his head in agreement, pulling loose the tie

around his neck, he was more than ready to rest from his flight from the US. "What about an ally within plucked flowers?" he asked "If we had one of the girls giving

us intel it would make this a lot easier" "Cree" Sango added "She's 17 and his highest earning girl, she will be 18 in a couple weeks and I know she more than any

other girl wants out" "Hai" miroku agreed "You should have seen her earlier all bruised up by him" "yea" Sango spoke "she rushed out of here so scared at the

thought of him finding out we helped her, she didn't want us to get into trouble." "Well.. Put in an order for her Miroku, so we can meet, See if she's truly tired of her

florist."

End Note: I hope you enjoyed. Just wanted to give you some History into Naraku, Cree, and his Business..I hate a story with no story line so hope it was good for you. Reviews accepted Arigato for reading, until we meet again. (Bows)


	3. Floral Arrangement Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything Inuyasha. The character Cree in my story is solely of my imagination.

Chapter three: Floral Arrangement Part One

-For what I'm Worth - 

"Cree-san, May I come in?" Her dark violet orbs shifted from the scenery outside her open window to the young girl standing in her doorway, "Sure" Cree remarked

Fixing her gaze back to the cherry blossom trees swaying in the spring breeze. A small frown spread across the young girl's face at Cree's Un-interest in her

prescence but she entered anyway, sitting at the foot of her bed with her goal in hand. Cree was usually very happy to see her, the two of them being the youngest

of the dojo, they clung to each other like sisters but it had been a week and the girl she looked at as her older sister, wore the same sad and empty expression. She

recalled the early morning Days ago, when she was ordered to her Big sister's room to tend to some wounds, How she was curled up, tears spilling, she wasn't sure

what happened but she knew Naraku was the cause. "I know your recovering Cree, I just wanted to look at your knees..make sure they are healing good" Kanna

opened up her small first aid kit and retrieved an antibiotic cream to apply before joining Cree at her window seal. Cree acknowledged pulling her white fur robe over

her knees, examining her skin as Kanna lightly spread the sap across. Beside a little redness they were back to normal and the bruises that decorated her arms had

disappeared as well, Naraku would send her back to work for sure today she thought with a sigh, "Master told me to inform you that you will be dancing tonight so to

wear something formal" "Arigato" she spoke in an empty tone giving kanna a half smile while standing to move to her closet, pulling out a traditional kimono for her

arrangement. "I start my Fan dancing class today with Kagura" Kanna spoke adding sound to the quiet between them, Cree paused in her task, giving her a smile to

hide the grief that she really felt at her words. Kanna was still so young only 13, she knew little about the life they had lived in the dojo, she had no idea about the

true ugliness. To her it was simply helping herself and the girls have somewhere to call home, But the truth was much more harsh than that, it saddened Cree to

know she would soon find out. "Kanna!" The voice rang through the hall, "Where are you little girl!" Cree rolled her eyes, annoyed at the voice and at the person that

would soon be standing in her doorway. "There you are" The older woman smiled as she pushed open Cree's screen and entered without permission. "kagura-sensei I

was just about to come find you" Kanna spoke as the woman made herself comfortable, laying across the futon, "Its ok, I wanted to see how our little jewel was

doing anyway" she spoke with a smirk, trying to grab the attention of the girl she secretly envied the most. "Im fine" Cree spoke, gathering her clothing for the day

and lying them across her chair in the corner. She knew Kagura did not care for her, mostly because of Naraku. Kagura was the eldest of the dojo and the most

experienced. She was a very talented call girl in the area before Naraku recruited her to plucked flowers, She even helped teach Cree on the art of dance and

temptation, she never thought her pupil would out match her skill and so the jealousy began, even more so when she learned that Naraku had been bedding Cree.

Naraku had called for kagura's company, many times throughout the years and she had fallen in love with her master in the process, doing whatever it took to be at

his side, but his calls came less and less when Cree became 16, Kagura hated to think a young girl like her could ever take her place, Her pride caused her to make

as much trouble for Cree as possible. "Well good" Kagura spoke "Now you can go make our money and mighty" she laughed "yes, I remember when I was your age I

worked regardless..you girls these days so fragile and lazy" "It's great that you can still remember when you were my age kagura" Cree shot back "That was so so so

long ago, wasn't it?" Kagura's blood boiled at Cree's response and she shot over to her, bringing her lips close to her ear as she spoke in a whisper, "You think you

are so smart and pretty" she laughed, running a hand through the long strands of cree's tresses, "Trust me you won't be for long, your time is coming Cree-san and

soon all you will be is a mouth and two holes" Cree shuddered at the reminder of her 18th birthday and what it ment for her, She knew in a way Kagura was right but

she wouldn't let her know it, Cree placed her hand on kagura's cheek and gave her a beautiful smile as she gazed up into her dark brown orbs, "Yes, and then I'd be

you." Kagura angrily pushed her hand away and rushed out of her room "Kanna! Let's go, the fans aren't going to wave themselves!" she shouted as she stumped

down the hall. The young girl obliged giving Cree a small hug before leaving out, closing the screen behind her. Cree took a deep breath and slid down her wall,

kagura's words playing in her mind over again, Her birthday was two weeks away, there was no escaping it. 

She sat at her vanity, putting the finishing touches on her makeup as the dimming light of the day lit her room. Another plucked flower, Kagome had slipped in during

her bath and let her know her arrangement was at 8pm, the location was Mirokus. She was relieved, atleast she would be among friends. She pulled her long silk hair

into a high bun adding a silver and black diamond comb to it, Complimenting her black and silver lined kimono, she painted her lips with a black lipstick and slid on

her black stilletos, she looked over herself in the mirror once more before standing to leave. She was pretty, like her mother as she could remember. Soft features,

pale porcelain colored skin, and a small beauty mark below her dark violet eyes, So lucky to be so beautiful, people would say to her, but it felt more like a curse than

luck. "Cree you look beautiful" She turned to see kagome standing in her door with a wide smile, Cree thanked her with a bow of the head and retrieved the black silk

cover she baught for her shoulders before they proceeded down the corridor. "you going out too?" Cree asked eyeing her tight leopard print dress. "Hai" she

answered "One of my regulars, some party". Kagome was 15 when she showed up at the gates of plucked flowers along with her cousin kikyo who was 18 at the

time. Kikyo's mother had died in an accident and since she was the guardian of kagome as well who lost her parents years before, it left them both homeless. They

originally came to bargain with naraku who had owned the house kikyo's mother had rented but instead he convinced them to stay with him and work, and before

they knew what they were getting themselves into they were plucked flowers. Now Kagome at the age of 19 and kikyo at 22 they were the highest paid Escorts and

prostitutes of the company. Cree looked at kagome and saw a glimpse into her own future, it made her sick to her stomach. Kagome was beautiful as well, with dark

brown eyes and long raven colored hair, but she wore the stress of the life on her face and it took away from her, She had suffered abuse from naraku also but still

she managed to stay strong and pleasant, unlike kagura. The cousins watched over each other and over the other girls as well, Cree hoped she would be strong

enough to do so as well after her time had come. They neared the front exit and smiled as kikyo came into view. She was dressed in a skin tight black tuxedo and

hat, suited for her job as driver for the night. "Oh kikyo, you look so cute" kagome joked tapping her cousin on the behind as they all walked into the evening, the

limo waiting out front. "Baka" kikyo added with a blush and a laugh as she opened the back door and motioned for them to enter. They slid in and got comfortable as

the limo pulled off toward their destinations. "Good thing Naraku was busy monitoring Kanna's lesson..we didn't have to be fondled in the limo..Ugh" Kagome replied

pulling Cree out of her thoughts for a moment, "Hai" she agreed with a small grin as she continued to twiddle her fingers in her lap, kagome caught eye of her action,

"I know you're not nervous about you arrangement tonight, so what is bothering you Cree?" Cree looked up and met the older girls large eyes, a hint of worry on her

face, "My Birthday" She whispered averting her vision to the night life outside of the tinted window. "Hai, I try to forget mine" kagome remarked, "Gomen" Cree

added as she felt the guilt rise in her, last thing she wanted was to remind her friend of that night. "it's ok" she laughed it off placing a hand on cree's knee "Best

thing to do is not even to think about it Cree-San..No use in dwelling on the inevitable." She's right Cree thought placing her hand over hers, it was no use in

wallowing over something she could not change. "But when the time comes, we will be here for you" Kagome smiled as the limo came to a stop infront of mirokus.

"Wish me luck" Cree smiled stepping out as kikyo opened her door, She moved slowly toward the entrance as the patrons waiting to get in gauked and stared at her

in what seemed to be amazement, "Cree!" Kikyo called to her, she turned to meet her gaze, "My only wish for you is that you stay 17 forever" "Arigato" she

whispered before proceeding inside. 

Miroku's was packed to capacity, all the tables and bar stools full of people eager to see her dance. Cree was very popular In the area, so when there was word that

she was performing, They rushed to her like moths to a flame. The small stage in the corner was decorated with purple roses and dimmed violet lights to add

ambiance, Every table covered with silk violet cloth and a single violet candle, the same color as her eyes. It was beautiful She thought, Miroku sure went out of his

way this time to set a scene. "Cree-San" sango waved as she moved from behind the bar, she greeted Cree with a tight hug, "How are you?" she asked recalling the

week before when she had seen her last, "im fine" she gave her a reassuring smile, "Come..miroku wants to see you before your performance", Sango grabbed her

hand and led the way to miroku's office. 

-Earlier That Day- 

"I made the call to plucked flowers, Cree-san is available for tonight" The bar owner replied as he took a seat next to his friend at the bar, "Good" He spoke taking a

long sip of his sake, "Now we can set our plan into motion". Sesshomaru occupied the apartment upstairs for a week now, waiting to get this plan started and visited

Miroku's every night to sit among the patrons as well with his own unspoken agenda, to see the girl again, the one with the sad violet eyes. He remembered getting

the call from his long time buddy while he was home in the states, asking for his help with a problem and without hesitation he flew to japan. assisting Miroku with

this Naraku was his number one priority but he couldn't fight the urge to see this mystery girl again, He tried to push the vision of her from his mind especially after

no sight of her once that night had passed but for some reason she just wouldn't go away, He laughed to himself taking another sip of his sake, Now I know how my

father felt he thought. "Looks like something is plaguing you Sesshomaru-san" Miroku spoke seeming to him that his comrade was in deep thought. Sesshomaru was

never one to express himself or his feelings to anyone unless it pertained to the business at hand, his life was his job and being an enforcer, he had no time for

anything but his tasks, It was best just to let it go. "Nothing" he replied pushing the thought of her to the back of his mind, and returning to his stone cold demeanor

. Miroku laughed patting his friend on the shoulder "You never was one to open up Sessh, Until the other night, when you spoke of a fallen angel, Ive never even

heard you talk of another women, except.." Miroku paused in his words as he saw Sesshomaru's gleaming golden eyes stare into his, the look he gave was a silent

reminder to change the subject and he obliged. "Well anyway..Me and Sango thought it would be a great idea to really decorate the bar for Cree's performance, make

her feel more comfortable and invited, Hopefully it will get her to at least consider helping us" Both men turned on their stools to eye Sango and a few other female

employees beginning the preparations, hanging lights and placing Violet colored covers and candles on every table, The rich color Only reminding him once again of

her. "Why choose the color violet?" he asked Curious at their decision, "It's a beautiful color Right" Miroku smiled "It's the same color as Cree's eyes." His breath

caught in his throat as the words rang through his mind, Her eyes he thought, Cree, My fallen angel.

_ 

"Cree-san"! Very nice to see your doing well!" Miroku stood from his chair with a wide smile as the girls appeared in his office doorway, "Arigato" she bowed "and I

am thankful for the beautiful décor," "Such a beautiful color" she heard a voice chime in from the corner of the room grabbing her attention and as she turned, her

gaze was met with his own, Her breath caught in her throat, Amber eyes she whispered feeling her heart skip a beat. She remembered just like it was yesterday as

she lay sobbing from Naraku having his way with her, feeling so empty and alone, wishing for a comfort and that's when his golden eyes crossed her mind suddenly,

She remembered bumping into a man at Mirokus while exiting but was in such a rush she couldn't recall him, just his embrace as she fell and his beautiful eyes. His

embrace she thought remembering how firm it was and in her moment of despair, The memory of this stranger was what she needed, A savior. 

End Note: Phew! Done and done. I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed. Arigato for reading and until we meet again (Bows).


	4. Floral Arrangement Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha, but the character Cree is solely of my imagination.

Chapter four: Floral Arrangement Part two

-For what I'm worth-

She stood so still, eyes closed as if she was waiting to be brought to life by the melody that was to be played, the violet lights illuminating her skin so perfectly in

what seemed to be an aura of purple flame. Cree, I felt her name on my lips feeling as natural as saying my own, like it belonged there all along. Who is she really?

This girl with the sad violet eyes, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The music poured out into the room and she began to sway, still eyes closed, she began

gliding across the stage as if floating, Frame moving in perfect match to the song as if it was meant for her and her alone. Arms extending out, she twirled, you could

feel the calmness of the crowd as she danced, able to hear a pin drop as they gazed in such admiration, eyes glued to her like they were hypnotized. She was like a

work of art, hips swaying so softly, hands immersed in her long raven hair as she pulled her bun loose her locks flowing around her like a black ocean, finally opening

her eyes as she twirled once more before falling effortlessly to the stage floor grasping a purple rose in her hand, she moved it down her body slowly, I felt my heart

skip a beat in that moment, I couldn't control my mind from wishing, that I could be a petal on that rose. She stood twirling once more as the song came to a close,

extending her arm out she tossed it and they gasped as it slipped through her fingers, Every man in the room wanted it, some even bold to reach out for the purple

blossom, a clear representation of herself but it found its resting place at my feet, That plucked flower.

"Bravo!" Miroku shouted through the loud cheers filling his bar, "that was beautiful" Sango remarked wiping a tear from her watery eyes, "yes it was" Sesshomaru

added picking up the rose at his feet, "When she is ready I'll be at the bar." Cree wiped the slight perspiration from her forehead before stepping down to greet her

admirers, "Arigato" she thanked them with a bow as they praised her performance, "Cree!" Sango yelled pushing through the crowd; she took her hand and led

through the establishment as Miroku began guiding the patrons and employees out, "Thank you for coming, we are closing early tonight for cleanup..I hope you all

enjoyed the show." "Cree-san that was absolutely beautiful" Sango hugged Cree before pulling out the bar stool for her to sit "Thanks" Cree gave a half smile as she

sat sipping at the glass of cranberry Sango poured for her, "anything you would like Sesshomaru?" The bartender asked grabbing Cree's attention "Sake Please" He

remarked meeting her gaze as it fell upon him sitting at the end of the bar. She looked away quickly blush filling her cheeks at the thought of there earlier meeting.

She didn't mean to stare but she had never seen a more beautiful person In her whole life, his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, allowing strands to fall perfectly

around his angelic face, he wore a black suit that hugged his frame just right, enough to be able to see his broad shoulders and his muscular tone, and those eyes,

those golden eyes just as mesmerizing as they were the first night they met. "I'm sesshomaru" he replied his soft yet cold tone giving her chills as he moved toward

her, hand extended for greeting, she backed away swiftly and bowed "Nice to meet you" she added, she had never touched another man before and except for the

occasional friendly greeting from miroku no man besides Naraku had ever touched her, until him. Blush covered her cheeks at the thought of his embrace crossing

her mind once more, this Sesshomaru, who is he really? "You have a real talent for dance" he spoke through sips of his sake, pulling her from her flashback. "yes she

does" Miroku smiled as pushed the last person out the door and took a seat at the bar, Sango pouring him Sake as well, "you could really go far with it Cree" he

added. "I could" she laughed lightly "But I won't" she whispered a sad expression spreading across her face, "But what if you could?" Cree looked up from her empty

cup to meet Sango's eyes, "what do you mean?" "If you had the chance to escape Plucked flowers, would you take it?" Miroku asked eyeing the girl as her vision of

confusion turned to him, "I have a way Cree but I need your help." "I don't understand" she remarked what was he saying? Naraku would never let her go, there was

nothing anyone could do, was there? She shook the question from her mind, there was no way of escaping him, Naraku was to powerful. "Naraku would never let me

go, regardless of how much you paid, You know he would get rid of all of us for even speaking like this" Her hands began to tremble at the thought of the

consequences of the conversation, "He's going to take everything I worked hard for anyway so getting rid of me would not be the worst thing" Cree watched Miroku's

face as he quickly swallowed down his cup of sake and motioned for Sango to pour the next, "What do you mean?" "We can't pay his monthly fee plus the fee he

wants for Sango any longer, it's too much along with our own business expenses" he explained Grabbing Sango's hand that she offered to ease his obvious stress,

"He will take the bar and Sango along with it and I can't let that happen" The seriousness of the situation hit Cree hard and she couldn't help but to feel sympathy for

her friends. Miroku inherited the bar from his father and needed extra cash to do repairs, redo the décor, and such so like a lot of other business owners in the area

he turned to Naraku for a loan, and with the interest plus the fee he paid for rescuing Sango, Naraku took more than half his monthly earnings. "I'm sorry for your

struggles Miroku- san and Sango-san, Ill dance here every night if I have to, to help bring in more money" Sango smiled through her emerging tears "I know you

would Cree, But with the money Naraku charges for your entertainment, it wouldn't be much of a gain." "So what can I do?" she asked desperately, she wanted to be

of any help she could, Sango and Miroku were always there for her as much as they could be, and she wanted to return the favor. "It's not just about us Cree, like we

said earlier we want out for you to as well, Naraku can't continue to run and ruin lives, we have to stop him" Her heart dropped at Miroku's words, what is he

thinking? She thought He can't be thinking straight, "He either willingly leaves or I will get rid of him one way or the other" she turned toward the silver haired

stranger at the end of the bar as he spoke, Ice dripping from his every word "We need you to help us on the inside with his scheduling, his closest friends, any info

that could help us take him down." She panicked at his words "No!" she screamed holding her hand over her heart, it pounded so fast it felt as if it was going to jump

out of her chest, "This is Naraku we are talking about, he has every major business owner in his pocket, he has eyes everywhere! He will kill us and the other plucked

flowers if he even thinks something suspicious! I can't let that happen, I don't want anyone to die!" "This is the only choice that I have Cree, to save my bar, Sango,

to save us all! It would be less of a risk with your help but either way I and Sesshomaru are moving forward with this plan." Cree's tears fell freely as it all sunk in,

she wanted nothing more than to escape Naraku's grasp and to help her friends but she didn't want to put anyone at risk of being hurt or worse, they thought of this

plan and maybe it could work, but who would protect them if it didn't, who would protect her? In the midst of her tears she heard his voice once more, "I know this is

a risk and your scared Cree But I am a professional Enforcer and I am very good at what I do, If you are worried about your safety, there is no need, I won't let

anything happen to you fallen angel." Fallen angel? She thought eyeing him for the explanation but he simply turned away and moved to the side door of the bar,

leading to his apartment, "I hope you let me help you" he spoke before disappearing out of view. "Your 18th birthday is around the corner Cree-san; don't let him

take the only thing from you that you have left, like he did to me." Sango placed her hand on Cree's looking her in her eyes as she pleaded once last time for her

help. She more than understood the risk of going against Naraku but the fear that she felt only moments ago was slowly fading, not only at the realization of truth in

her friends words, they were right this was the only way to save them all, Sango, miroku, Kanna, kagome, kikyo and herself, if she didn't try to escape him now, she

never would, but also at his words, I won't let anything happen to you fallen angel. She didn't know much about this Sesshomaru but the look in his eyes when he

spoke was the same look he had the night he caught her from falling, the look that gave her the contentment she needed in her moment of hopelessness. There was

something about him, she believed him. "Ok" she agreed his words replaying in her mind, giving her the courage she needed, "I'll help."

Miroku and Sango stood in the bar door waving their final goodbyes to Cree as her limo pulled off into the night, "I'm glad she agreed to help but this is a huge risk

for all of us especially her" Sango replied "She's directly in the heart of the lion's den" "true" Miroku agreed "But I have never seen my friend more serious about

protecting someone, than he was in that moment when he said he would protect Cree" "right..And what do you think that Fallen angel thing was about?" Sango

asked. Miroku smiled lightly "I'm not a hundred percent sure but He said he caught her and if I know Sesshomaru he won't let her go without a fight."

End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews, Follows, and Favs are more than welcomed. Arigato for reading! (Bows)


	5. Tending the Ground

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own anything Inuyasha But the character Cree is solely a creation of my imagination.

Note: sorry it took me so long to update. Forgive me and Enjoy

Chapter Five: Tending the Ground

-For what I'm worth-

"Damn" he cursed himself silently as his words replayed in his mind, I won't let anything happen to you fallen angel. He was so surprised at himself and slightly

embarrassed, even though he spoke exactly what he felt, his vulnerability in that moment was overwhelming to him, so much so that he had to walk away. "Cree"

he whispered twirling the purple flower in his fingers. Without warning the door to the dimly lit stairwell swung open and there stood Miroku a half grin on his face.

Sesshomaru rolled his golden orbs in annoyance, he knew what was coming, "So" Miroku smugly remarked, leaning on the wall next to his friend, "She was your

fallen angel the whole time huh?" Sesshomaru simply nodded in agreement as Miroku continued, "Hai, and she's also the one we knew would be the best to assist us

in this situation, so you could say it was fated for you to see her again, don't you agree?" Fate? He thought for a moment, "Fate or coincidence doesn't matter, what

matters is she agreed and we can move forward knowing we have some inside help" "Hai" Miroku concurred, watching his friends all too familiar cold demeanor

spread across his face. He wasn't sure what his comrade felt for Cree, but he knew he felt something. He was never big on showing emotion, he could remember as

far back as when they first met in grade school, He was tough as nails and mostly stayed to himself but as Miroku got to know him, he opened up and deep down

was a caring, passionate person, especially when it came to his mother. But in their first year of middle school his friend suffered a huge loss and with that tragedy,

The person he truly was left as well and this cold person was all that remained, He hadn't seen a trace of emotion or Openness in his friend at all since then, Until

Cree. "I need to be able to have access to her" Sessh added, pulling miroku from his own thoughts, "to get the Intel she gathers and to protect her as well" "Hai"

Miroku added "But how? Naraku barely lets the girls out of his sight unless they have an arrangement, and he knows I can hardly pay him my monthly bill let alone

keep paying for Cree's services, so it would be to suspicious for us to keep putting in orders for her." The enforcer twirled the flower once more in his fingers,

pondering the dilemma of the situation for a few moments before climbing the steps without a word. "Wait!" Miroku yelled up to him, his curiosity looming, "what's

the plan?!" He stopped in his tracks.. Turning, he replied "A thousand enemies outside still have no advantage over the one enemy within."

Cree sat motionless on her window seal, soaking up the early morning light that shone brightly through, she had been up since the wee hours of the morning as

sleep escaped her, her mind to crowded with thoughts of the night to catch it. _I won't let anything happen to you fallen angel, _His words played through her mind so

clearly as if he continued to speak them in her ear, this Sesshomaru, who was he really? "Sesshomaru" she whispered as his face came into view, bringing an

unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach with it, He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, with the most beautiful and yet sad eyes she had seen as

well but the thing that lingered with her most was his words, It gave her the courage she needed in that moment to come to the right conclusion despite her fear, he

said he would protect her, and she believed him, But the strength he gave in that moment dwindled quickly as the reality of her life and her master succumbed her.

As far back as she could remember Naraku had always been in power over the area, though there were other wealthy business owners as well, he was the most

influential and connected, making his rise to power quite easy and also making him the most feared, Anyone that ever dared to cross him wouldn't live to tell the

story and he had eyes and ears everywhere. She didn't know exactly what Miroku and Sesshomaru had in mind to Over Throw him but it had to be Flawless and

Quiet. She more than understood the risk she was taking and putting everyone in but Miroku was right, if they ever were going to be able to live their own lives, the

risk was the only way, if she wanted her freedom, she would have to take it.

"Cree-san" she heard Kanna call her name pulling her from her thoughts. The small girl stood in her doorway, "Good morning" Cree spoke stepping down from her

seal and pulling her long silk white kimono robe over her night gown, "Morning" Kanna spoke with a smile, happy to see her sister in a better mood. "Naraku has

asked to see you in his office, when he returns but Kagome-san is asking your assistance with some chores" "Hai, come in and just give me a moment to change"

Cree added, making her way to her closet, Kanna skipped happily across the room and plopped down on her plush futon. "How was your first fan dancing class?"

Cree asked pulling on her sweats and T shirt, Kanna huffed "I like dancing but kagura is so mean!" Cree laughed slightly and left her closet sitting next to her little

flower sister, "Don't let kagura ruin your passion, if you love to dance, just do it" Kanna smiled leaning against Cree's shoulder in comfort "I hope one day to be just

like you." Cree cringed slightly at Kanna's words, if only she knew what that statement truly meant. She wanted more than anything to escape her own Life as a

plucked flower but it was bigger than her, it was for Miroku and Sango, for kagome, kikyo, Kanna, Even Kagura, for them all! Sesshomaru would be her savior and

she would be theirs. "No kanna..." Cree the flower added taking her hand, moving to exit, "If I can help it, you will be better".

"About time!" Kagome winked throwing Cree a washcloth as the two girls joined her in Naraku's office. It was Kagome's turn to do chores this week and their

Master's office was to be cleaned and dusted from top to bottom before he returned, Cree and Kanna hopped right in to assist Kagome in her task. "So Cree-san,

how was your arrangement last night?" kagome asked Cree gave a slight smile "it was ok, just nice to get out" "How is Sango-san?" She added "she is doing well"

Cree responded trying not to get into too much detail, it wasn't that she didn't trust Kagome; she knew she could but for now it was best to keep the plan under

wraps. Cree began to work on his desk, dusting his computer monitor and picture frames as Kagome and Kanna started at the bookshelves, when her eyes lay upon

his scheduling book sticking out amongst loose business papers on his desk top. This was the perfect opportunity to get some info she thought, eyeing the girls for a

moment as they busied themselves back turned away from her, she quickly opened the book, flipping through pages, looking for any clue that might aide them. She

came across one in particular she thought may be of some importance, a ball at the dojo a day before her birthday, The girls rarely knew of events or arrangements

until the day of and this was no different, plus the significance of it being right before her birthday as well, knowing Naraku it pertained to her virginity and suitors

maybe but she wasn't sure, either way it would be the perfect opportunity to get into plucked flowers or to slip out, she stored the info in her memory, closing the

book, she placed it back, and as she looked up her eyes met kagome's who was now standing directly across from her on the other side of the desk. Cree jumped

slightly startled at the recognition that she had been caught, "Are you crazy?" Kagome whispered trying to avoid drawing Kanna's attention, "If Naraku knew you

were in his things he would beat you to an inch of your life, what were you looking for?" Suddenly they heard the front door open and Naraku announce his entrance

aloud, "Flowers I'm Home" Cree felt her heart sink into her stomach as fear washed over her, would kagome out of fear of maybe him finding out say something?

The question crossed her mind quickly as his footsteps grew closer to his office, she didn't know a 100% but kagome had always had her back, she would just have

to trust her. Cree brought her finger quickly to her lips, silently pleading for her fellow flowers alliance right before there master came into view in the doorway.

"Cree and Kanna, what are you doing in here? This was a job I left for Kagome alone" "Oh I asked for their help master, we wanted it to be done perfectly before

your return, we wanted to please you." Kagome chimed in with a wide smile and bow to him, covering up Cree's action without hesitation. Naraku grinned moving to

his desk, sitting in his chair as he pulled Cree onto his lap, "Is that right Cree?" he asked rubbing her cheek softly, "you were trying to please me?" "Yes" she smiled,

hoping he couldn't feel how hard her heart beat against her chest at the thought of being caught, Thank god it was kagome and not kagura, if kagura was home and

had caught her, she would be facing the consequences for sure. "That's sweet my flowers" he remarked kissing her cheek, "but I need you to get dressed and meet

me back at my office in an hour, I have someone who wants to meet you, Kanna you help kagome finish up" "Hai" they both acknowledge and Cree stood to leave.

As she made her exit, she brushed her hand against kagomes lightly when she walked by her, a gestured thank you. Kagome could have said something about what

she seen but she didn't and Cree was more than thankful, she knew she would have to give her an explanation and she could make one up but why when she could

trust her enough to cover for her, maybe she could be of help as well.

Cree showered and dressed, finishing up, she applied a pitch black lipstick, adding a touch of flare to her simple high bun and floor length, flowing silk black kimono.

She headed down the corridor to Naraku's office right on time, hearing the sounds of slight laughter and male voices coming from her destination, she was unaware

what this meeting was about, she didn't even see it in his scheduling plan when she took a peak, she was curious as to what it was and how it involved her, she took

a deep breath outside the screen before kneeling down and pushing it open, her head bowed in respect. "Ahhhh and here is my most beautiful Flower of them all,

Cree" as naraku announced her, she lifted her head to greet the guests with a smile, but as they came into view her heart felt as if it skipped a beat, she rose slowly

trying desperately not to let the surprise read on her face, "Konnichiwa Cree" Koga spoke, "Nice to see you again, and this is my Business partner and friend,

Sesshomaru."

End Note: Did you guys see that coming? And how did Sesshomaru pull that off? More explanation and drama to come, so please keep reading! Arigato for now (Bows).


	6. Planting Seeds Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha, but the character Cree is solely of my imagination.

Note: So happy that I have new followers! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story! Please continue to spread the word and reviews are welcomed, Arigato.

Chapter six: Planting Seeds Part One

-For what I'm worth-

He turned to me, eyes meeting mine for a mere moment before bowing his head slightly and turning away, He was simply Beautiful, in his black slacks and button up

shirt, his silver strands hanging loosely at his feet. I had to contain myself at all the thoughts that ran swiftly through my mind, what was he doing here? How? And

with koga. My heart beat so loud I could hear it in my ears and his words replayed once more in my mind as they did many times during my sleepless night_, I won't_

let anything happen to you fallen angel.

If I had the tiniest shred of disbelief in those words then, it was gone now, He came right into the lion's den, for me..But

why? Who was he really? This amber eyed stranger.

"Konnichiwa" I remarked, making my way over to Naraku as he stood arm extended to me, a proud grin spreading across his face, "Isn't she a perfect flower?" he

remarked wrapping his arm around my waist, "Hai" Koga added, "and an Impeccable dancer." Koga was a huge deal in Japan, The head of all things entertainment,

His family owned all the major radio stations, concert halls, and Venues in the country, and also has huge pull in the US where his father, the head was stationed.

They supplied the best Entertainment for some of the wealthiest people in the world, anything luxury you could ever dream of having, anyone you could ever dream

of knowing, they could make it happen for the right price. I had been the center of some of Koga's events, and thanks to his Long list of clients, He directly

contributed to Plucked Flowers success, and my master took full advantage. They began a powerful Unity, Naraku using his influence to make the impossible possible

, for Koga and his cliental, such as moving and shipping not so legal things in and out of the country and in return Koga expanded the Business and Naraku's Name.

They were the perfect Business Partners, but how did Sesshomaru make his way into this duo? My Curiosity was overwhelming me. "Really?" I heard his low toned

voice chime in, pulling me from my daze of thoughts, "I would have to see it for myself then." His face was emotionless but his eyes as they met mine, spoke to

me..all I could hear was his words over and over and it sent a shiver up my spine, I felt my body tremble slightly but I leaned into Naraku, wrapping my hand around

his waist masking the sudden fluttering feeling that hit my stomach, what the hell is wrong with me? "Well I'm not one to do Business with a stranger but I trust

koga, so a friend of his is a friend of mine, for the right price of course" Naraku laughed slightly and I felt his grip tighten around me, "You can look But do not touch,

I have big plans for my flower Cree here." "Of course.." Sesshomaru added bowing deeply; "Hai" Naraku agreed loosening his grip slightly. "Well I have available

flowers in my garden, If company is what you're looking for" "Hai, Business before pleasure though" Sesshomaru added. Naraku motioned for koga and Sesshomaru

to have a seat before he sat behind his immense desk, pulling me down onto his lap in dominance. "My longtime friend here is a famous painter from the states,

traveling for work, He has a big gallery opening here in japan soon that I'm assisting him with and needs a model for a center piece of art, I told him about Cree here

and I think she would be perfect. Naraku listened intently twirling my hair around his finger as koga spoke on his so called friends behalf, "I know she is quite busy

but sesshomaru would be willing to pay twice as much for her time and plus add his own list of clients to any upcoming event of your choosing." "Sounds beneficial"

My master stated "and I'm always looking for new clients..Ok I think we have an arrangement" Sesshomaru stood and bowed once more to Naraku and then to me,

"I would like to get started right away so If you are available tonight around 7…" "Yes I think we can clear her schedule for double the cost" Naraku chimed in with a

grin, you could hear the greed dripping from his every word, "well its settled then" Koga remarked as he stood, "Thank you my friend for your assistance I'll contact u

later." The two of them shook hands with Naraku and excused themselves closing the office door behind them. Without warning, he turned me on his lap until I

straddled him and his eyes were locked on mine, "Aren't you excited my flower? You're going to be the center of a masterpiece for the whole world to see." "Hai" I

agreed with a slight smile, trying not to seem too enthusiastic, just like sesshomaru had a cover, I had to uphold mine In order for the plan to go smoothly. Whatever

it may be, I was more than enthused to find out and to of course be free of his grasp if only for a while until it was able to be for forever, "Good" he smiled gripping

my hips as he lifted me up and lay me across his desk, I began to tremble as he pulled at the ties of his kimono, "I've been so busy with arranging your big day that I

haven't had the time to spend with you flower, I miss you Cree, let me show you how much" I close my eyes and Envision my saviors comforting amber orbs once

more, as I watch his kimono flutter to the floor, _I won't let anything happen you fallen angel, _I let his words play over and over allowing me to escape into my mind

while he claimed my body.

Cree made her way back down the long hall, pulling her kimono back up onto her shoulder as she tried to push the current episode with Naraku out of her mind, she

felt the tears well up in her eyes as she breathed deep trying to gather herself and his smell still lingering on her skin filled her senses. She didn't know how much

longer she could take of feelings his hands on her, his lips, having to give her body to the one man who took everything from her, and if he had his way to many

other men in the future for profit, She couldn't grasp the reality of that life that seemed more than likely in this moment of weakness, feeling lightheaded she moved

quickly to her room, closing the screen behind her as her knees gave way and she slid to the floor, tears streaming. She felt the honesty in Sesshomaru's words and

the comfort in them as well, but every time Naraku touched her, it made her feel even more trapped in his world and further away from a life that could be hers. She

didn't know what Sesshomaru and Miroku had in mind or how Koga fit into all of it but it had to work; she didn't know how much more of this existence she could

take. "Cree are you alright?" she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her and as she turned she seen kagome rushing over to her from her futon. Her fellow

flower helped her to her feet and sat her in her chair, kneeling in front of her, a worried look gracing her features, "I'm fine" she remarked with a smile, masking her

feelings as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Damn him" Kagome spat in a whisper, knowing all too well that he alone was the cause of her grief, she grasped

Cree's hands and sat her on her futon where she waited until the meeting was over, Kagome didn't want to seem insensitive or nosey but she knew Cree wasn't the

type to put herself in danger or any of them, So she had to know the reason why she caught her in the act that she did earlier. The older flower stood and looked out

Cree's screen for a moment to make sure they were alone and then rejoined her in a whisper, "What was that about earlier? You know Naraku would have beaten us

all senseless for prying" "Gomen" Cree apologized, "I didn't mean to involve you", "Involve me in what?" Cree studied the confused look on her friends face for a

moment, she wanted to tell her everything and yes she did trust her but she knew that it was a huge risk and even she in the beginning wasn't willing to take it,

would Kagome? She knew how protective she was of all of the plucked flowers especially her older cousin kikyo naturally, so would she be willing to put them all in

danger? Though that was never Cree's intention that was just the reality of the situation, so the less they knew the better off they would be right? Or did it really

matter? She knew she would have to give kagome some type of answer and she didn't want to lie but even if kagome could be of assistance, would the truth be any

better? Kagome sensed her hesitation and gripped her hands in hers, "look Cree I've known you for four years, when I first walked through the doors of plucked

flowers you were a 13 year old girl, I wasn't much older than you but I still felt a strong instinct to protect you and the same with Kanna when she came, me and

kikyo, and I will protect you always but I need to know what's going on or how can I?" She was right, Cree could recall nights when she had ran away and kagome

unlocking the back door to let her in before Naraku found out she was gone too long or Nights when he had his way with her or beat her kagome was always there for

comfort, "Ok" she whispered, Truth was if she was going to make it through this time and do things right she needed help inside, and who better than the women

that were going through the life with her.

Kagome sat silently now as Cree finished telling her about the situation, twiddling her fingers on her lap as it all sank in. "That damn miroku, asking you to be

involved in something so dangerous, what were him and sango thinking?" she cursed silently standing once more looking out into the hall to make sure it was clear,

"Please kagome it's not their fault I agreed to help us all, miroku and sango want to free us all from Naraku" "Hai" she agreed calming down at Cree's remark, she

knew it to be true, she didn't know miroku that well but she knew Sango from her previous life as a plucked flower, she knew she had all of them in mind. "Still you

know the risk we are taking here Cree, Naraku is a very powerful man, it won't be easy taking him down" "Hai" Cree agreed, "I know but this is the only chance that

we have kag, Like I said Koga was at the meeting earlier with Miroku's Enforcer friend, I don't really know how they pulled that one off but if they were able to get

Koga of all people on their side, with all his connections in japan and the states we could really pull this off," "True" Kagome added "I've had arrangements with Koga

before he has a lot of pull, But what about this Sesshomaru person?" Cree felt the fluttering in her stomach rise again as Kagome spoke his name and his face came

into view, "To be honest I don't really know him" she answered, "But Miroku seems to trust him a lot and he said he would protect me, he promised." "Promised,

why?" Kagome asked anxiously making her way back over to Cree's side, "I don't know, but he put himself directly in danger by coming here, he could have stayed

behind the scenes and let me figure out my end alone but he didn't, he said he would protect me and if I had any doubt then I don't now" Blush spread across Cree's

face as memories of there eyes meeting earlier played over and over, "Your blushing Cree" Kagome giggled slightly, playfully pinching her cheek, "This Sesshomaru

must be some kind of guy", "I

honestly don't know" she answered trying to wipe the blush from her face, "well you could find out now since Naraku agreed to your arrangements, the way you look

when you talk about him, he seems like he's somebody special." Maybe Cree thought to herself as kagome stood to leave. "Kikyo is out running Naraku around for

Business and Kanna is finishing up cleaning duty for me, Until Kagura gets back from her arrangement so she can finish up her fan dancing class, I'm going to share

this plan with kikyo but I think it's best if we keep Kanna out of it, she's too young to understand" "Hai" Cree agreed, "As far as Kagura you know we definitely have

to keep this under wraps from her, she would rat us out in a second!" Cree knew that to be the case, though this would work out in all there favors, Kagura was in

love with Naraku and that is where her loyalty lied, even over herself. "Don't worry Cree we have your back" Kagome reassured with a wink as she opened the

screen, "and don't forget to share the info about this gathering you found out about in Naraku's schedule book, I think your right, that could be the perfect

opportunity for us to get outta here" "Hai" Cree stood and bowed deeply in thanks to her Flower sister as she gave one last smile before disappearing into the hall.

Cree plopped down onto her futon and breathed a sigh of relief; she was more than grateful that she had the support of Kagome and undoubtedly Kikyo. Hopefully

soon she thought to herself, turning to eye the scenery outside of her window with more hope than she had ever had, this life as a plucked flower would be a distant

memory, for us all.

End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed. For my followers you see that I changed the title of my last chapter to: tending the ground, only because I felt this chapter more appropriate for the title: Planting seeds, why? Because there were many figurative seeds planted, like the seed planted with Naraku and Sesshomaru becoming somewhat business partners, a very cunning trick he pulled in order to get closer to Cree (Genius. Will be explained), The seed planted between Sesshomaru and Cree of trust now that she knows he is all in, (which I didn't too much touch on this chapter but oh I def. will in Planting Seeds part two) and the most important was the Support seed planted between Kagome and Cree and of course by association Kikyo..She is more hopeful than ever now to know that the people she was willing to put her life on the line for are willing to do the same for her, which is awesome. So continue to read to find out how it will all unfold! I'm excited to keep writing it for you! And Oh yes all my chapter titles will be flower related..lol sorry if you think its corny but I like everything to fit in together and the unexplained will be explained in due time! So arigato for reading and Happy Holidays! (Bows)


	7. Planting Seeds Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha but the character Cree is solely of my imagination.

Chapter Seven: Planting seeds Part two

-For what I'm worth-

I scrubbed myself too hard this time she thought, as she removed the rag and seen the redness that colored the pale skin of her arm, She was so immersed in the

thought of washing the scent of him off that she hadn't realized. She studied it for a moment before slipping below the warm water of her bath until only her eyes and

nose were visible, Naraku.. she fought back tears as the vision of there earlier meeting rushed to her, when he lay her serenely across his desk as if he was a gentle

lover, kissing every inch of her skin before claiming her body once again, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly shaking her head trying desperately to push him from

her mind, and then without warning another face crept in. _Fallen angel_ she heard his voice so clear she had to open her eyes to look around to be sure it was just in

her head, Sesshomaru she whispered emerging from under the water and leaning against the wall of the bath, who was he really? Ever since the first night they

bumped into each other at Mirokus, he was the comfort she found in her darkest times, the vision of him gave her ease, the memory of how he held her as she fell

gave her the comfort that she needed, even before they had officially met. Why? She asked herself, placing her hand over her submerged stomach as she felt that

same feeling that washed over her earlier under his golden gaze, what is this? She breathed deep through the rush of unknown symptoms, turning to watch the sun

through her bathing room window, as it slowly descended from the sky, painting the world in oranges and reds. It was almost time for her arrangement with the

silver haired and golden eyed stranger, Sesshomaru.

"Cree" she turned from her vanity to see kagome sliding in through her screen and closing it tightly behind her, "Kagome-san, where you able to talk to kikyo?" she

asked in a whisper as kagome took a seat beside her, "Hai" she answered "She says she stands behind me 100% and since I stand behind you, so does she."

"Arigato" Cree smiled feeling nothing but Grateful for her allies in the cause. "So." Kagome added standing and retrieving the hairbrush, she began styling Cree's

tresses, "Kikyo says she has some intel for you, you know since her main client moved away she had a lot of free time so she's been driving Naraku around lately,

and she says he's been visiting a lot of high end Business men, You think it could be for that thing you saw in his schedule book? "Hai" Cree answered putting the

finishing touches on her makeup as kagome brushed her long silk strands into a high bun, "It has to be, but why make such a big thing about it with a ball and

everything?" Cree added curious, "You know Naraku, always searching for the highest bidder and he knows he is in for a fortune when it comes to you Cree, this

party must be a way to show you off, people come from all over Tokyo to see you dance imagine how much will come for this and how many of their business friends

they will tell?" Cree felt a strong feeling of nausea come over her just at the thought of all those men lusting over her, greedily placing bids for something that she

wasn't willing to give, it was overwhelming. "There" Kagome smiled placing a red and gold comb in her friends hair, complimenting the deep dark red kimono she had

chosen for their arrangement, the sleeves were long almost entirely covering her hands as they widened at the ends, the fabric was tight up top clinging to her chest

and the curves of her soda bottle shape, and flared out at the bottom flowing like red silk covering her feet, golden flowers lining the seam. "You look stunning Cree",

"arigato" she replied finishing up as she traced her lips with a deep red stain. The two girls headed down the hall toward the exit, "Are you nervous?" Kagome

whispered remembering the passion in Cree's voice when she spoke of Sesshomaru earlier, she had never heard Cree talk about any man until now, It was hard to

feel anything or for anyone in the business they were in, to most they were simply an object of Entertainment and lust and it turned them numb, This was especially

true for Cree. She could remember the very first night she lay across the hall and saw Naraku entering Cree's room, only to exit hours later leaving the young girl

sobbing uncontrollably, The way he use to look at her and watch her, she knew what he had done. Aside from some perverted petting, Naraku wasn't one to pluck his

own flowers except for Kagura who practically threw herself at him but Cree was special, his prized possession and he would have her any way he could. Kagome

couldn't imagine how Cree must feel, torn out of her mother's arms so young and forced to live a life that didn't belong to her and forced into his bed, the only thing

to look forward to was being in many other beds with many other men, most just like Naraku but the way she spoke when she talked about this sesshomaru guy,

seemed as if she was starting to believe her future could be brighter. He must be something special kagome thought watching the blush spread across Cree's cheeks

at her question, "A little" she whispered with a slight smile twiddling her fingers, Kagome laughed lightly; it was refreshing to see her act like a normal girl. Kikyo

waved to them as they walked out into the night, opening the limo door playfully bowing to Cree "Your chariot awaits." Cree felt so thankful to Kikyo and kagome for

their support, they were always there for her as much as they could be but this time they chose to put their lives on the line, along with Sesshomaru they gave her

the hope she needed to look toward something good for the first time in her life.

"So Cree-san.." kikyo began, making eye contact with her through the rearview window as they drove toward her destination. "As you know I've been driving Naraku

around for a week or so and he has been visiting a lot of high end clients, but Kagura has been really busy too, she hasn't really been at plucked flowers lately." "Hai"

Cree agreed, she hadn't seen kagura as much for the past week, usually she was nosing around plucked flowers or following Naraku around like a love sick puppy but

she was absent more and more, the only glimpses of her Cree got was late night or early morning but for most of the day she was gone. "I've driven her to a couple

places as well.. Some with Naraku, looks like she is helping him recruit new flowers." Cree felt the familiar wave of nausea as kikyo spoke, New flowers? She thought

to herself, it did make sense, now that her birthday was approaching she would soon be considered an escort no longer just an entertainer, the only one left would be

Kanna, Naraku would be looking for more young girls to mold into flowers. Naraku she thought as an icy tingle ran up her spine, it was horrific to think of how many

lives he had already destroyed including hers, and to think he was trying to destroy more. "We can't let that happen" Cree spoke, She finally realized how great his

hand of destruction stretched, not only gripping her and the other flowers lives up into his grasp but many more girls and people to suffer from his greed and

dominance, this was bigger than she had first thought, there were many more lives and futures resting in her cooperation. "I know" Kikyo chimed in "He's definitely

looking to extend the business, using your birthday and this ball as a footstool to get him started, with the selling of your virginity no doubt he will have all the funds

he needs to make it happen." The young girl sank back into the fine leather of the limo seat as she felt a wave of fear, the truth was.. The responsibility of their

success or their demise rested with her. "It's going to be okay Cree were all here for you" Kikyo spoke trying to comfort her as she glanced through the mirror,

watching the young girl bring her knees to her chest, her eyes rimmed with tears, "And kagome told me about Miroku-San's friend Sesshomaru, that you said he was

an expert at this kind of stuff, that he promised to protect you right? His golden orbs flashed into her mind as they had many times before at kikyo's words, "Yes" she

whispered, hearing his consoling phrase in her mind once again but not with the same effect as it usually had. His words gave her the strength in her toughest

moments but coming to terms with having so many people depending on her, Gave her a powerful feeling of dread, what if she failed? "Were here." Kikyo announced

as they finally came to a stop in front of one of the most popular hotels in japan, Crescent moon. "Your arrangement is in 722, good luck" Her fellow flower spoke as

she opened her door with a smile, Cree slipped out trying hard to mask her emotion, "I'll be back to pick you up at 11." She walked quickly through the hotel, all the

thoughts swimming in her mind causing a wave of dizziness as she stumbled onto the elevator and pushed the button to the 7th floor, she breathed deep leaning up

against the wall more than happy to be alone as she tried to console herself_, if you had a chance to get out would you take it?_ She heard mirokus voice echo in her

mind with only more to follow, _I want to be just like you when I grow up!_ (Kanna_), soon all you will be is a mouth and two holes_ (kagura), _Naraku knows he's in for a_

fortune when it comes to you Cree.

(kagome_), he's looking to extend the business and with the selling of your virginity he will have_ _the funds to do it_ (Kikyo), _My_

Flower

(Naraku). She screamed, tears streaming as the whirlwind of voices played over and over, she pushed the floor button many times again in a panic, desperately

trying to escape

the moment. The lift doors finally opened and she quickly shot out, darting down the hall reading the door numbers hastly as she began to feel lightheaded.

Sesshomaru she whispered his

name through sobs as she reached her destination, banging on the door that read 722, she closed her eyes in a last attempt to help find the breath that seemed to

easily leave her,

until she heard the door

open. "Cree?" she looked up meeting his eyes, the same amber orbs that saved her so many times before, without hesitation she threw her arms around his neck,

clinging to him for an ease she felt only he could give, until her vision faded to black.

End Note: phew, done and done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though it was sort of difficult going into so much detail; I know it was necessary so you guys could have better understanding. So I hope I did a good job..Reviews are welcomed but please be nice! Until we meet again Arigato for reading. (Bows)


End file.
